An Appointed Time/dialogues
(Marston walks through town as Rebels are attacking the army and finds Reyes captured and getting beaten up in the town square, about to be executed.) Raul: Otra vez. Abraham: Welcome to México. My brothers and I are just discussing the future of our country! Marston: Okay, let this man go. Raul: And who are you, gringo? Marston: I'm no one...but unless you want this town to tear you and your boys to shreds, I suggest you let him go. Raul: And you think you can tell me what to do, friend? Abraham: Oh, you should listen to him, friend. (Marston's drawn his gun in the blink of an eye.) Marston: Look at that. You want to risk it? Abraham: The American is a drunk. If I were you, I would pull that trigger. Raul: Put the gun down, Americano. Abraham: Ya, ya matalo. Luisa: Déjen mi hombre! (Luisa rushes with a knife but gets shot down easily. John shoots two soldiers.) Raul: Ay, Dios mio! Santa Maria! Marston: You want to settle this now, friend? Or do you want me to shoot you in the head right now, for that poor girl? Raul: Okay, but we fight like men, not like dogs. (Marston defeats Raul Zubieta in a duel.) Abraham: Thanks my brother. Now the people are finally ready. Today we overthrow the Coronel! Santino: Señor, there are prisoners in jail who will fight on our side. Can you save them? Abraham: Some of my best men are held in Allende's jail. They will be a great help to us. (Marston goes to the jail and kills the guards.) Victor: Libéranos, amigo! Somos leales a Abraham Reyes! Victor: Que Dios te bendiga, amigo. Ahora, ayudamos a Abraham! (They all rejoin Abraham and start the assault.) Abraham: Vamos, mis hermanos! Tomamos la mansión de Allende! Roasario: Move forward! We need to capture that machine gun! (They defeat the forces nearby.) Abraham: Go for the machine gun, John! We will blast through the door with gunpowder barrels! Wait while we get everything into position. Wait for my signal! Now, John! (Marston mows down the soldiers inside the gates.) Abraham: They are retreating! Adelante! A la mansión! (They remove the remaining enemy force.) Cesar: Traigan hachas! Echen la puerta abajo! Faustovo: Ojo, compadres! Aquí vienen más! Están subiendo la cuesta! Abraham: Defend the gate, John! Nobody gets through! (The rebels finish chopping down the mansion's door.) Allende: Come on! We can still get to my stagecoach! Bill: Go, then! I'll cover you! Abraham: They're getting away! We have to stop them! Allende: Vamanos! Date prisa, cabrón! (Allende and Bill escape in the stagecoach.) Abraham: Come on, John! Let's get to the horses! (John catches up to the stagecoach and stops it.) Bill: What the hell are you doing? Allende: Buying my freedom, pendejo! Now shut up, you dumb ape, and get out of the wagon! Apurate! I'm coming out! Don't shoot! Here. Take Williamson. Just let me live. I will leave the country. I promise. (Marston and Reyes kill Bill and Allende.) Abraham: Allende is dead...Mexico is mine! My people are free, and it is all thanks to you, John. Marston: And to the people who laid down their lives. People like Luisa. Abraham: Oh yes, she was very brave, and she will be missed. Who was she again? Marston: Your peasant girl wife to be... Abraham: Oh yes, of course. She will have a day named after her. Laura's Day! Marston: Luisa. Abraham: What? Oh yes. I knew a Laura as well. Magnificent girl. Like riding a pampas bull, it was, amigo. You never saw anything like it. Anyway, enough about sport. Let's get back to politics. I trust you will join us in riding on the capital? Marston: I'd love to, but with Williamson dead, my jailors need me back in Blackwater. Abraham: Qué hacen? Levántanese! Well, I must say I will miss you, John Marston. Marston: I doubt you'll even remember me, Abraham, but it's been an experience. Good luck with the revolution. If you win power, remember why you wanted it. Abraham: Well, travel safely, amigo. Vámanos. Category:Dialogues